Storms
by ShadowSword524
Summary: Rukia has a small problem with storms. Who can help her with this? One-shot. A little OOC.


Storms

**Many Years Ago:**

Her name had just been changed to Rukia Kuchiki, due to her recent adoption. She now had to talk like a noble, think like a noble, and most importantly, act like a noble. Normally, this was bearable, because living in a mansion with everything provided for you made up for keeping a straight face in public. But at certain times, nobility was harder than it should have been.

Rukia was lying under her covers shivering and scared. Outside, thunder and lightning were flashing and crashing causing loud eruptions, and making the earth shake around her. Rukia had a little something called Brontophobia, the fear of storms. Rukia let out a tiny scream every time thunder crashed down. She kept pulling the covers of her new bed closer over her head, and she started to think of the Rukongai days. Whenever there used to be storms when she was a kid, she would curl up next to Renji, who magically slept like a rock through anything. Then in the mornings, before he woke up, she would go back to her own bed. Renji never found out; no one did. Now he wasn't here to be her comfort, and she hadn't even said goodbye to him properly. So here she was, shaking under the covers, wishing for someone to come in and tell her everything was all right. Suddenly, Rukia felt a gentle poke on her shoulder. Someone was standing beside her bed. Rukia peeked out from under the covers. None other than her new brother Byakuya was looking down at her. He was not wearing his usual cold glare, but a look that actually indicated that he cared.

"Nii-sama, did my pathetic screams wake you up?" Rukia asked, ashamed that she had disturbed him.

"Not at all, Rukia. I came to check if everything was all right," Byakuya responded kindly, eyes softening somewhat.

"It's nothing, Nii-sama. I simply dislike storms."

"It sounds a little more than a simple 'dislike' to me."

"True. I admit, Nii-sama, I have Brontophobia."

"The fear of thunderstorms?"

"Y-Yes." Just as she answered his question, another crash of thunder came, causing Rukia to retreat back under the covers. Then, from under the covers, she spoke again. "You don't have to say it, Nii-sama, this is behavior unfitting of a Kuchiki."

Rukia closed her eyes to hide her shame, but she quickly opened them again when she felt Byakuya's sturdy arms reach under her. The head of the Kuchiki clan carried his little sister into his room, and set her in his bigger-than-a-king-size bed. Rukia watched as he got back in the bed beside her, and then pulled up the covers over them both.

"Nii-sama?" Rukia asked curiously.

"You may sleep in my bed next to me… if it makes you feel any better," Byakuya replied.

Rukia blinked twice, and then smiled at her brother. She shut her eyes and curled up beside him. Byakuya was slightly astonished at how quickly she had taken to him. He reminded her so much of Hisana, looking past his cold demeanor to see what was on the inside. Rukia did feel better with Byakuya beside her. This time, her comforter actually knew she was there, which made her even happier. Slowly, the thunder crashes faded out of existence, and Rukia drifted into a peaceful sleep.

**Present Day:**

Rukia shot up and immediately hit her head on the low ceiling of the closet. This was the first thunderstorm since she had come to the world of the living. This was a problem, because neither Renji nor Byakuya was there to help. Even worse, Ichigo was the only person that knew she was there. Rukia could guess that there was a slim to none chance that he was going to comfort her. In the world of the living, Rukia was just going to have to deal with the crashing thunder. She was going to have to revert to curling up in a ball under the covers. Rukia began to whimper again as crash after crash hit the ground outside Ichigo's house. It helped slightly that the enclosed closet lessened the noise of the thunder that roared outside. That didn't stop Rukia from letting out a small moan of fear every time she saw a flash followed by a boom. Rukia tried to picture herself sleeping beside Byakuya, but to no avail. Storms were just something she was going to have to deal with until she got reassigned to the Sereitei. Rukia turned over to face the inside wall of the closet, and closed her eyes. Just as she let out another whimper, the closet door slid open slowly. Rukia turned over to see Ichigo, with his signature frown, staring down at her.

"Something wrong, midget?" Ichigo asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing's wrong, idiot," Rukia replied. Her attempt to ward off Ichigo was thwarted by a crash of thunder, causing Rukia to, once again, to wrap herself within the covers.

"Really? Seems like you have a little fear of storms."

"Right, _little_. It's actually Brontophobia."

"Brontophobia? Isn't that fear of storms?"

"How'd you know?"

"Having a doctor as a father comes in handy sometimes."

"Anyways, now you know, goodnight." Rukia tried to slide the closet door shut again, but Ichigo's hand stopped her attempt.

"Is there anyway that I can help?"

"You can leave me alone, I can deal with it."

Rukia closed her eyes, and turned her back on Ichigo. She expected him to just her alone, exasperated. _He'll be over it by the morning_, Rukia thought to herself. Instead, she felt Ichigo's arms pick her up. This felt all too familiar to her; it was like the first time Byakuya had let her sleep in his bed. Parallel to the past, Ichigo put Rukia in his bed, although, Ichigo's bed was much smaller than Nii-sama's. Ichigo crawled over Rukia, putting himself in between Rukia and the window. Ichigo wrapped the covers around Rukia, and then put his arm around her shoulder. Ichigo pulled Rukia's petite body into the warmth of his own. Rukia stared straight ahead into Ichigo's chest.

"I-Ichigo, w-what are you doing?" Rukia muttered into Ichigo's chest. Ichigo chuckled; her breath tickled.

"Sleeping beside someone when you're scared help… a lot," Ichigo replied, giving Rukia an out-of-character reassuring smile.

Rukia looked up and stared into Ichigo's chocolate eyes. Ichigo stared back into her amethyst eyes. Compelled by the moment, Rukia wrapped her arms around Ichigo's waist. Ichigo thought about what was going on. He knew he had feelings for her, but he could never tell her. Fighting hollows and the school roof weren't exactly the most romantic places, but this was the perfect moment. Ichigo reached down and pulled up Rukia's chin. Ichigo closed in and kissed the girl who was in the bed beside him. Rukia reached one hand into Ichigo's hair. As she lied in the bed with him, the thunder faded completely from existence, something that had not even happened with Nii-sama's comfort. At this moment, Rukia was looking forward to the next storm.


End file.
